One Hand Clapping
by Pretty-as-a-Princess
Summary: Isabella Swan is a pirate who lives for the sea, Edward is also a pirate captain Bella is forced to work on Edwards ship but everyone thinks she is a male. When the British Navy begin to hunt her down, what risks must be taken to keep those she loves safe
1. Ashes Amongst The Waves

**Chapter One**

_**Ashes amongst the Waves**_

_**x\X\x**_

One thousand, two hundred and fifty-eight men died today. Each accused of piracy, murder and theft.

Of those men, thirty-one were true pirates. My father was the last to die. In front of my eyes, a man who had raised me from childhood was hung. He didn't have to die but he had made an oath to himself and the crew of his ship. If they go down, he will follow. Head held high with pride in every step.

The pain in seeing his twitching body heaped to the side like so many others on that barren ground in front of the gates of Calypso Bay was the worst I had felt in my short life. It was ten times worse than pain of watching your friends leave you, your childhood home burn and faithful dog die. I push back my tears and heart ache with nothing but a blink and sniff. I would stay strong.

After the uncomfortable silence of the town members began to disappear the governor declared the numbers. His formal voice ringing through my ears and the families around me. His finally words were what made me leave though. Not the burning flesh, nor the life-less bodies. Not the cries and wails of wives and children. No, I would not be turned away by such things.

"Today the _Vendetta _and her crew will burn. The ruthless pirates are no more. Her captain, Charles Swan is dead along with the foolish men who followed him."

Burn the _Vendetta_? Not likely. I turned on my heels. Crowds parted for me as I pushed through to the port where the _Vendetta_ was held. Guarding it were four men. It would be a simple task to distract the Naval Guards. Men, no matter what class, had a weakness for one thing. _Beautiful Women_.

I put on a seductive smile. Looking down I could see my reflection in the calm water under the pier. My long mahogany hair fell around my shoulders and down my back. I had three pins placed in my hair, two which were not visible. My skin was pale and I had large brown eyes. I was the essences of innocent.

My looks were what saved me. The English men would look at me with lust filled glances and forget that I was suspected for piracy. It was the only reason that I had not died today with my father. I used what I had to my advantage. My mother, a woman of high blood used to teach me the way 'proper' ladies acted. That was before my rebellion.

I wore clothes now that were usually for men, though some days, such as today, I wore clothes which seemed fit for a princess. My long crimson dress was a flowing gown which had a low bodice and gold lacing. This was my second favourite dress, second only to the midnight blue gown hidden in my cabin on the _Vendetta_.

I looked down the pier and saw the tall mask of my home. The men, standing in their royal blue uniform were talking casually. Not one of them expecting to find any trouble whilst guarding the ship. How wrong they were.

I walked forward with a slight sway of my hips. "Excuse me?" My voice rang out clear shocking the men out of their conversation.

The men ranged in sizes, two were taller than average though one was made of muscle, whilst the other seemed pudgier. The other two were closer to normal height though one was quiet lanky and the other, who happened to be the smallest seemed to be of even amounts of fat and muscle. Each one had either blonde or black hair and they all had grey hair beginning to show. Definitely not my type.

"Yes Miss." The tallest one asked. It appeared he was trying to be seductive.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you but I was wondering if you could please go look over there and see if you could see my pendent. It is made from gold and is on a long chain, it used to belong to my father and I would be dreadfully upset if I lost it."

"Of course Miss." The other guard said. He walked to the edge of the pier and looked down into the water where I had pointed. The other agreed and lent down behind him.

The smallest one turned around and looked at me. "What does the necklace look like exactly?" He asked.

I smiled and pulled a golden necklace which was connected to a circular pendent with unique swirls from my dress. "Like this." The man nodded, examined it for a second before turning back to the ocean.

"You have two?" He asked without turning.

"Nope, it's one of a kind." Before any of the men could say anything, I kicked forward, my gold shoes connecting with the tallest man creating a domino effect, throwing each man into the water. I didn't waste time. It had taken a while to think out this plan. It was simple. What I needed was to push the ship into the Caraway Current which travelled part way down the coast of England before turning to an island, miles away from England. Only pirates knew of this current and the island was known to even less.

I examined the ship from below, its stern and bow made of the finest and strongest wood. The flag had been pulled down but the customary blue with the Latin symbol for revenge was usually held high for any ship to see.

Running in shoes as high as mine was not the easiest thing that I had done but definitely not the hardest. Grabbing one of the ropes which dropped down beside the ship I swung my body up to the deck. My tired muscles straining, having not slept for many nights. When my feet landed on the solid wood, I pulled off my shoes, chucking them over the side and into the water away from port. I wasted no time checking the ship. I ran to my old cabin, beside the Captains Chambers. I pushed the door open and the familiar smell hit me. I continued though. Going towards my cupboard where clothes were usually held. It was empty, but I knew that the loose floor could be moved. I dug my nails in deep and pulled out the floor. Underneath was my blue gown and silver shoes. Beside that though was my disguise, I white shirt that was slightly torn and forest green three quarter pants which tucked into my brown boots. I changed into the clothes quickly. I replaced it with my crimson dress. Slamming the wood back into place, I pulled my hair into a plait, than used a brown bandanna to go over the top. Trinkets and souvenirs from previous battles were sewn on. This bandanna had been given to me many years ago when I had started on my father's ship.

After making sure that my long hair was not noticeable I checked myself in the mirror. I knew what I looked like. I was, to any who saw me, a boy. I turned and grabbed a sword off the wall. It was balanced perfectly with a sharp blade and black hilt, I slid it into the holster on my hips. It felt right there. Everything I wore felt more than right, unlike my dress, which usually limited my movements.

I walked then, out onto the deck, expecting to see nothing but seagulls. With this in mind, I was more than shocked to see three men standing on my ship, two I did not know, but the third seemed more than familiar. It took all I had to not scream and run towards him. I held my poker face and spoke in a deep voice, full of authority.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" I had the satisfaction of seeing the three of them jump, though their moment of shock quickly subsided as they pulled out swords, spinning around and holding their weapons in my direction.

"What are you doing here? This ship is supposed to be empty. By noon it shall be nothing more than ash on the great ocean." The tall and muscle built, blonde man growled.

"I asked first."

"But you are outnumbered."

"I could probably take the three of you." I was stubborn and full of myself. Living with pirates since you could swim tended to do that to you.

My statement though, made the giant of a man laugh. A Booming echo sounded around the ship. I cautiously looked over to the port to see the four men who had been guarding the ship still trying to pull themselves out of the water.

"I don't have time to chat. Sorry to leave this _party_ but i seemed to have upset some men over there and I would like to leave now. If you don't mind, can you please get off the _Vendetta_?" It wasn't actually a question.

"Not likely, Captain wants this ship so we're going to sail it back to the island."

"Emmett, shut up _now_." I was shocked.

"You mean the Island near the Caraway Current?" The Giant who was apparently called Emmett turned away from me.

"You know the Island?" Blonde asked.

"I've lived amongst pirates for years. I know almost every rule, trick and hideout in the book."

The man looked at me suspiciously. "I've never heard of you or seen you. I don't think I can trust you."

"Man Jasper, lighten up. It's just a young boy, and he knows of the Island. I say we take him back to Captain."

Jasper was the blonde hair man. "We'll take him to Captain but I want him tied up and his sword taken off him." He turned to the youngest there. This man looked completely different to the two pale skin men. He had russet coloured skin and long black hair which had been collected in to dread locks. On the end were beads ranging from white, blue and red. "You can tie him up. You are probably the best at knots."

He nodded but as he came to me I heard him mutter, "Second only to her."

I tried to hide the grin on my face as Seth came towards me. He grabbed my arms and took my sword, throwing it to the ground. I didn't put up a fight as he pulled out a rope and wrapped it around me legs, hands and body. It was slightly uncomfortable but I didn't say a word.

"What's your name?" He suddenly asked.

I opened my mouth for a second and then closed it. "Ben." I finally said.

Seth nodded his head. "Well, whatever you're doing on this ship, I hope you don't get too hurt. I'm Seth by the way." I just nodded. My eyes were becoming heavy and the lack of food and sleep were taking its toll on me. As I leaned against the railing where Seth had placed me, I thought of who I was. I was not the daughter of a rich woman who had married another man after her first love left to sail the seas, the daughter of a great pirate and hero or a woman dressed as a man. Not one of these points in my life was _me._ I lived so many different lies I could no longer tell the real me from the fake.

Darkness began to boarder the edge of my vision as my final thought questioned who I really was and what my purpose in life would be.

_**x\X\x**_


	2. The Huts Hidden Amongst The Forest

**Chapter Two**

_**The Huts Amongst The Forest**_

_**x\X\x**_

"Who are you?" A hard, tanned hand came down across my face.

"Who are you?" I questioned back.

"_You _are not in a position to ask questions!"

"And yet, here I am doing it." I raised my head to glare at the man, torturing me. He was not well dressed, wearing rags which reeked of blood and rum. His eyes were a frightening blue though I could see traces of grey, hiding amongst the irises. The man was not old, reaching the age of thirty. He had not be treated well by time. His hair which I assumed had once been black was now becoming an almost white, silver colour. Time creases tranced his face around his mouth eyes and forehead. He was built but not to an extent that was uncommon amongst men. Nor was this man tall. He stood a mere inch higher than me. I questioned why they choose such an inadequate person for such a heartless task. It was obvious, as soon as his fist came in contact with my face.

Pain encased my body as blood pooled from my nose.

"You broke it!" The crack could have been heard across the island.

_The Island_.

The first time I had been to the secluded spot hidden by the pacific ocean, was with my father and his crew. It was a time, long ago, when I was still considered weak and nothing but a burden to my father's crew. I was young enough to understand but not old enough to take it all in and return the comments with my own. I had run away to an untouched spot, a waterfall with fresh spring water. It was my paradise. I had claimed it as my meadow. Nobody on my father's crew knows about it. I stopped myself. _Knew about it..._

"Oi, brat!"

The man with a killer punch had asked me a question. I knew not what the question was nor was I going to answer it. I acted on instincts. My knee came up, connecting with the man's groin. He fell forward as I swung my tied hands around my body, hitting the man in the gut. He grunted before falling forward. I didn't wait to see if someone had watched me. I ran.

Behind I could hear men yelling. I did not stop though. I pushed my limits as I disappeared into the trees. I ran in a zigzag pattern before leaving the main path and going deeper into the forest. Needles stung at my legs and branches cut at my clothes. I could smell the rusty scent of my blood, I could feel it drying across my face.

I knew where I was heading and I hoped that I still knew the way. Part of me, the pessimistic side, told me that the three long years since I had been here had altered my knowledge. I didn't stop. I pushed myself forward, the voices of the pirates, long gone. I felt the last part of resistance as I forced forward. I broke out into a small clearing, a creek and waterfall encircling it. It felt that time had stopped as the moon lit up my meadow. A smile crept along my face as I felt peace within myself. I was home.

I moved forward, towards the water. The creek was crystal clear, running smoothly down into the deeper part of the forest. I let out a content sigh before lowering my body into the water. Chills ran up my spine as the cool liquid took away the pain in my body.

It had been a long time since I had felt like this. I remember the last night with my father before his capture. We had the entire crew dancing, singing and laughing. Nobody cared what was happening in the world around them. _Nobody,_ noticed that I was not wearing my traditional boyish clothes. I could hear the laughter but it was nothing other than a noise in the distance. I was watching as the ship with the British flag came towards us. I had called for my father. For the first time I watched my father show panic, fear and finally defeat. He turned and looked at his crew. _"Tonight was meant to be one of joy. A day to celebrate. These men will have their celebration but as that ship draws near I want you to go. Do not go down with this ship my beautiful daughter. Tonight I pass on everything that belongs to me, to you. You are the next in line to take this ship and also my place amongst the men of the sea. You are strong and I know that you will surpass me in your greatness. I am not a father who is saying these things to you. I am a captain stating facts to you. I love you more than you will ever know. Go, live a life that is not filled with despair or revenge for me. Bella, you are my life, for me to continue to live I need you to go."_ I had gazed up into his brown eyes. I saw the truth in his words. I ran to my cabin grabbing ropes as I went. I dirtied my dress slightly before tying myself up. I had already gagged my mouth. I lowered my body onto the floor and closed my eyes. To the fools of the navy, I was nothing but a prisoner, taken by Charles Swan and his fleet.

Jasper and Emmett, it turned out shared the position of first mate to their captain. It was unusual and unheard of. I had been disrupted in my sleep by Seth untying my hands and feet. Emmett and Jasper roughly grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up. I was dragged off the _Vendetta_ and onto the forgotten island. From my position I could see rising smoke but I didn't have time to work out where the smoke came from. I was pulled towards the freaky blue eyed tormentor and that's when I realised how much trouble I had gotten myself in. I was alone, on an island, wanted by pirates, without a crew, no food. The only thing I had was the fresh water in the stream. I needed a plan.

Hoisting myself out of the water and onto the dry ground I allowed myself to dry out in the rising sun. From the suns angle I figured that it was almost mid morning and so I had been in the water for over three hours. In the distance I could smell smoke and a fire beginning to burn. Slowly, i raised myself off the ground, still slightly damp, and towards the smoke. Where there was smoke, there was people, where there was people, there was food.

I walked miles, or what felt like miles. My body was beginning to ache again but I continued in a southerly direction. As I drew closer to my destination, I could smell, meat burning and hear voices of men, arguing amongst each other.

"You tell him!"

"Why me? " I recognised the voice of Freaky-Blue-Eye-Tormentor.

"Cause you let him go!" This one was a different voice

"I say Seth does it, he's the youngest." As I heard Seth's name I pushed myself further.

"Yeah, Captain may not hurt him too much cause he's young and pretty talented with ropes."

"Eh, I wouldn't know, Captain has been really pissed off lately."

"Alright, you go find him, I'll go check to see if the others have had any luck on the bratty kid who got away."

I heard the men shuffling away, I knew I was close. I followed the one who had claimed to go fine Seth. He had gone to the right.

I don't know long I followed Freaky-Blue-Eye-Tormentor but when he stopped I knew I was too late. I reached the edge of the forest to an area which had been completely cleaned out. Small huts had been put up and a fire pit dug. There were men just lying around, some with bottles of rum in their hands, while others worked; cutting fire wood or looking for food. In the centre of the clearing was Seth and Freaky-Blue-Eye-Tormentor.

Fear was obvious on Seth's face, I wanted to run, to hold him like I used to when we had both been younger on the _Vendetta_. I watched in curiosity as Seth walked a hesitant way towards the larger hut. Everybody seemed to look away, avoiding anything to do with what was about to happen. I moved with shadows, staying partially hidden, using the crews avoidance as a way to go unnoticed. I reached the large hut without any troubles. I pushed myself against the wall whilst rotating myself so that I could see through the edge of the door.

"What is it Seth?" The voice was only young, but still strong, almost frightening.

"Umm, captain... Mason...Cullen...Edward... the prisoner... that Emmett, Jasper and I um, caught, the other day... he umm, he got away." Seth stuttered out the sentence. I froze in place though. Captain Edward Mason-Cullen was only a few feet away.

"What!" Mason was not a man to go against. I had met him only once, and that was as a lady of importance. He was brutal when I came to fights but also observant, it was almost like he could know what his opponent would do next. When I had been taught to fight, I trained myself to make my move unpredictable and impossible to know. A loud slap brought me out of my inner thoughts.

I looked through the door to see Sthe on the ground a hand to his cheek where even I could see a red mark forming.

I cracked.

I moved around the door to see a man, in his mid twenties, standing over Seth, furry in his eyes. This man had tanned skin, was tall with almost bronze coloured hair. At the noise of me moving he looked up, his eyes were a startling green. I pushed any thoughts of Edward Mason away and moved into a fighting position. My hand just near my waist where a small dagger was kept, almost impossible to notice. Jasper had taken my sword when I had been tied up which made me wonder where it was.

"You _hit_ a young child!" I hissed.

Mason looked at me in shock. "He is not a young child." His tone was deadly as Edward Mason raised his sword towards me.

* * *

**HI, **

**I don't really like putting these little comment things in at the bottom of my stories so this is more or less a one off.**

**I just want to say thanks to ****bornagoofygoober for their comment, and I would like to ask, If peoples want me to continue my story. Please tell me what you think because, unfortunately, I am not psychic. :( **

**So please please please tell me what you think of my stories. The more reviews, the quicker I'll most likely update.**

**P.S **_**This chapter was sort of a filler chapter. I want to write the next chapter just about Bella getting to know Edward and there first official meeting. :) **_

ღ

_Pretty-as-a-Princess_

_**x\X\x**_


	3. The Blade Beneath The Heart

**Chapter Three**

_**The Blade Beneath The Heart**_

_**x\X\x**_

Those who tell you that your whole life flashes before your eyes when you face death are lying. I'm standing, with a sword at my neck and a very angry pirate at the end of that sword. My life hasn't passed through my eyes yet and I have a feeling it won't.

I had officially pissed Edward Mason off. The look in his eyes confirmed it.

"Who are you?" He finally broke the silence though, by the tone of his voice, I wished he hadn't.

"Is that all any of you can ask? Who are you? Who are you? Who are YOU?" My voice became louder with each word. "You guys want to know who I am. My name is Ben. I was once a crew member for the _Vendetta_ with Charles Swan as my captain."

"If you were a member of the _vendetta_ you would be dead like all the others. Unless you _ran_ _away_ when the ship was caught?" His tone was mocking and the sword never lowered from my neck.

My eyes narrowed at his line of question. I was exhausted and now very annoyed. I snapped. "_You_ dare to judge me on something you do not understand. It Was Captain Swan who saved my life. When he saw the ship he told me to get away so I disguised myself as a captive."

"You still didn't fight. And why would Swan _ever_ save _you_ over the other members of his crew?" My eyes widened slightly. I turned my head to look at Seth. He was staring at me, shock obvious on his face. Our eyes locked and I could see the gratitude in them. My gaze didn't waver as I spoke again.

"Captain Swan saw me like his own child." Seth's mouth opened slightly. A small smirk crept across his lips.

"Well unfortunately, I don't. You have insulted me and attacked one of my crew members—"

"Freaky-Blue-Eye-Tormentor hit _me_ first. The bastard even broke my nose."

"Freaky-Blue-Eye-Tormentor? Really? I think you mean Mike."

"I don't care what that bastards name is, he bloody broke my nose."

"You're acting like a child. Your life is being threatened and you're worried about your nose. You should have been a girl." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Seth freeze.

"Um, captain. I was just thinking, I used to be a part of Charles Swan's crew and I think I remember this man. His name was Ben and he is a pretty good fighter. One of the best. I was thinking that we get him to work on the ship."

Mason paused. His eyes looked over my body and I felt fear that he would notice my less than manly appearance. He didn't. "Alright. If you think his a good fighter, let's see if he can fight me. Seth, give him your sword." Seth looked panicked so I gave him a reassuring smile. Carefully he handed me a sword. It was heavier than what I was used to but I didn't say anything.

I flexed my arm muscles slightly before twirling the blade in my hand. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Edward moved his sword swiftly downwards. I raised my blade upwards.

The match began. His eyes examined my movements and foretold my next attack. _Different._ I told myself. I lunged left each time it was expected to go right and vice versa.

I could have sworn part way through our match he cursed me under his breath. I couldn't help but tease him as I fought.

"I'm not like your other fights am I? Or maybe you're losing your touch?"

The bastard growled at me as I again dodged his swings.

"It's almost like you have _studied_ my moves. Do you idolise me?" He snarled.

"Only in your dreams."

The fight continued. My hands began to blister and sweat was beginning to bead across his forehead. I pushed myself onwards though.

Then I saw the reflection in the window. My past and it's horrors flew around me as I fought not only with Edward but also with myself. I gasped slightly before I was hit across the head. My vision wavered slightly. Edward had stopped fighting and was glaring behind me. I turned slightly. Jasper, the blond man from the ship was holding a blank of wood. It was then I knew my fate. I would join Captain Mason and for as long as I could hide the truth about myself, I would fight alongside this crew. Every pirate fought against each other, but united when faced with the Navy. I would not fall to any man or woman until Captain James Track was dead at my feet.

I fell to the ground in a heap. My legs no longer able to hold me. "You have my loyalty Captain."

_**x\X\x**_


	4. Dawn When The Ships Launch

**Chapter Four**

_**Dawn When The Ships Launch**_

_**x\X\x**_

When I came to, I felt refreshed in a way. Sure my head pounded slightly and thirst burned my throat but I didn't feel completely drained of energy. I was lying down on a self-made cot with a hard pillow supporting my head. Beside me a dirty glass was filled to the brim with water. Propping myself up I readily drank it down before letting out a loud sigh, my throat soothed. I ran a hand over my hair to make sure that all loose pieces were hidden before checking my bandaging around my bust keeping my chest flat.

"You're finally awake." The velvet voice of Captain Mason stated.

"You're back?" I groaned.

"Hardy-har-har. Clever Mr Ben." The sarcasm dripping from the Captain's words was almost tangible. "But you are now a part of _my _crew and your humour is not appreciated."

"Who was joking?"

Mason just raised an eyebrow before pulling over a wooden stool and sitting down upon it. "I have some questions I need to ask you before you can actually be a part of my crew Ben. Firstly what is your family name and why have I never heard of you before?"

"My last name is Smith Captain and I prefer to stay unknown in case word got back to my home port where my old family lives. They do not know about my life of piracy." I lied easily to the Captain, taking a common last name and a story common amongst many pirates, Edward Mason being one of them.

The Captain nodded. "Why were you on the _Vendetta_?"

"I wasn't about to let the ship be burned. She's one of the greatest ships to sail these seas, almost unbeatable and completely beautiful." The lust in my voice was obvious.

Mason nodded. "So how did you plan on sailing it? It takes at least a crew of three to move it and a dozen more to sail it."

I was going to open the sails while there was wind coming from the west, I would be able to steer it into the Caraway Current which would bypass this island. I figured that it would become stranded onto land. In other words, I'd say it was similar to how your crew managed it."

"That would've taken a lot of work."

"Like I said before, I wasn't about to let that ship be turned to ash."

Again the Captain nodded. "You speak well for a pirate." He commented, scrutinising me.

"So do you _Captain." _Mason seemed taken aback but otherwise said nothing more. He stood up and slid the stool back to its place beside the door to the wooden hut. "Just one last question Mr Smith, what is your relation to Commodore James Track?" I was thrown, I did not remember mentioning the man but there was a good chance I head uttered it in my sleep.

"The bastard is Commodore now?" Captain Mason said nothing. I just sighed. "I want that lowlife dead at my feet by my hands." I growled.

"Why?"

I looked Mason in the eye. "For revenge of course. Why else?"

"Then it seems we have something in common."

I just nodded and stood up. "Does this make me apart of your crew now?"

"I suppose it does. We are leaving at dawn, you best be well fed and ready to go by then." I only just realised the sky outside had begun to lighten.

"Dawn? What for?"

"You say you have lived this life for years, than you know all the oceans secrets, well, then surely you must know the Pirate Council is gathering?"

All blood drained from my face, very rarely was a council called, there were eight pirate captains who gathered to unite against whatever threat was forming. The last time had been the East Indian Trading company which resulted in the death of more than half of the Eight. Their successors were the eight now. Each represented part of the ocean. I began to feel light headed then, Charlie had once been a member of the Council. _'__...I pass on everything that belongs to me, to you. You are the next in line to take this ship and also my place amongst the men of the sea...'_

"Shit!"I cursed out loud. I was, by the Pirate Code, the final member of the Council of Eight.

Mason, mistaking my outburst just smirked. "Prepare yourself Mr Smith, this is going to be long, exhausting journey and one that you will regret coming on."

The Captain left me only to my thoughts. I was filled with panic. I needed a crew, and a ship. It seemed that my revenge was to be put aside. I promised my father that I would continue his legacy and that was what I would do.

Slowly a plan began to form in my mind as I left to find food to prepare myself for the long journey that was to come.

The _Dauntless_ was a beautiful ship, made of redwood oak and sandalwood. The bow was strong and the figurehead was a wooden built mermaid whose tail was painted an ocean green colour and her hair a caramel shade. The sails were now a cream colour, once white but stained over the years.

"Beautiful ain't she." Came the drawl of the Blonde man I had met on the _Vendetta_. Jasper, his name was. I turned to properly examine the man. He was tall and well built with sun bleached hair that hung in curls around his face. He wasn't as tanned as Edward or many of the other crew members but still had a touch of bronze. His eyes were a startling blue, reminding me briefly of Mike, my tormentor.

"The _Vendetta_ is better." I grumbled.

Jasper just laughed and nodded. "To each his own I guess."

I raised an eyebrow at his choice of words but otherwise said nothing. "I'm sorry about the head thing, you know, but you were actual beating the Captain an all and I couldn't let that happen. Don't tell capt'n that but yee knows it's true."

Jasper continued to ramble on but I just brushed him aside. "It's a pirate's life, I shouldn't expect any less."

"Jasper Whitlock." Jasper held out his hand which I shook.

"Ben Smith." Whitlock just nodded before heading onboard the _Dauntless._

The sun was just rising above the water when the Ship began sailing away. Mason was steering while Jasper stood beside him checking maps and wind conditions. Below on deck many of the crew were cleaning, some practised their fighting and some just worked the ropes. I was in the birds nest keeping an eye out for any ships that may come by.

The burly man, Emmett who had been with Jasper on the _Vendetta_ was now sharpening all weapons on the _Dauntless_ and Seth was retying some ropes.

Overall it seemed just like any pirate ship, but even from my place far above the water, I could feel the tension and fear that many of the men oozed. I turned my back to the North and lifted the telescope to look to the South. Faintly, I could see the shrinking outline of The Island.


End file.
